wings_of_fire_experimentalfandomcom-20200216-history
WoF D
~Treasure~ Obsidian Mirror Wondrous item, legendary (requires attunement) Only one of these mystical devices was ever made, and it's been lost. If you are not attuned to the user, you can observe what the user observes. Other than that, it works like a crystal ball of true seeing. Dreamvisitor Wondrous item, very rare (requires attunement) three of these are known to exist. While touching one, you can cast the dream spell as an action (DC 16). Artifacts Spear of Eternal Night Weapon (spear), artifact (requires attunement by a non-IceWing) Centuries ago, the IceWings and NightWings waged a horrible war. It was long, violent, and gruesome. In the height of the war, the IceWings attacked the NightWing palace and slaughtered them. Deep inside, the NightWing archmagi, smiths, and scientists were desperately trying to finish a weapon they had been working on since before the war had begun. As their queen fell before the IceWing commander, the last spell was placed. The greatest NightWing warrior took the spear in claw and challenged the IceWing commander, who was wielding the Orb of the Frigid Peaks, to single combat. Their duel shook the mountains and rerouted rivers. Finally, they both lay dead, with the spear and the orb nowhere in sight. When a non-NightWing attunes to the spear, the dragon must make a DC 22 Wisdom saving throw, or be affected by a 9th-level version of geas. The dragon is given the order, "Help the NightWings as much as you can." If you are not attuned to this weapon, it only functions as a +3 spear. The Spear of Eternal Night was created to destroy IceWings, and it still hungers to do so. If an IceWing wields it, the IceWing takes 10 necrotic damage every round. However, it blesses NightWings, so if a NightWing is wielding it, the NightWing regains 10 hit points every round. Magic Weapon. The Spear of Eternal Night is a magic, sentient weapon that grants a +3 bonus to attack and damage rolls made with it. Any attack with it against an IceWing that hits is a critical hit. If you are a NightWing, it deals an extra 1d20 necrotic damage, reduces the target's hit point maximum by the same amount, and heals you by the same amount (or gives you temporary hit points if you're at full health). Also, if you are a NightWing, you are psionic as long as the spear in is your possession, and as an action, you can switch all necrotic damage done by this spear to psychic, or back to necrotic, though its default mode is necrotic. Random Properties. The spear has the following randomly determined properties: *2 minor beneficial properties. *2 major beneficial properties. *4 minor detrimental properties. Adjusted Ability Scores. One mental ability score of your choice increases by 4 (max 30), and one physical ability score of your choice decreases by 2 (min 3). Supreme Darkness. The spear is continually surrounded by magical darkness. This functions as the darkness spell, however, any magical light of 8th-level or lower is dispelled. All NightWings treat this darkness as bright light. However, a sunburst spell will negate this property for 1d100 days. Blade of Shadows. As an action, a NightWing attuned to the Spear of Eternal Night ''can transform the spear into liquid darkness for 1 minute. In this form, the spear can pass through solid matter and even constructs of force, such as a ''forcecage. Once active, the spear's NightWing-only necrotic damage described under Magic Weapon is 5d20 against IceWings, and 2d20 against non-NightWings. After using this property, the property cannot be used again for 1d20 months. As a bonus action, you can choose to maximize the damage of one strike of this weapon against an IceWing. You can only do this once per use of Blade of Shadows. Spellbook. A wizard attuned to the spear can use it as a spellbook and as an arcane focus. Additionally, copying spells into it requires no materials, because they are stored in the spear's memory. When it is found, it has all wizard divination spells, the only ones it finds dignified enough to store between wielders. Magnificent History. The spear was enchanted with multiples wishes. Most of these were meant to accomplish one thing, something that had never been done before. They were successful, and consequently the spear has the property that it automatically replicates every scroll ever written by NightWing claws. It stores all of their contents on its memory. A creature attuned to the spear can spend a short rest conversing with the spear, at the end of which the spear tells the creature whatever he or she wants to know, unless the spear does not know itself, or unless it does not want to share. Curse. The spear is extremely loyal to the NightWings, and it cannot be used to harm them. If you are a non-NightWing, and you attempt to use the spear to harm a NightWing, you will become the target instead. If you are a NightWing harming another NightWing, the spear will cause you to automatically miss, but it will not harm you. Sentience. The Spear of Eternal Night is a sentient lawful neutral weapon with an Intelligence of 26, a Wisdom of 25, and a Charisma of 25. It has hearing and darkvision out to a range of 120 feet, and blindsight out to a range of 30 feet. The weapon communicates telepathically with its wielder and can speak, read, and understand Draconic, Old Night, Middle Night, and Scholar. Personality. The spear is logical, cold, and almost emotionless. Its purpose is to exterminate or enslave the IceWings. It has no love for any other tribe, but no hate either. It seeks to destroy the Orb of the Frigid Peaks, as this artifact's goal is antithetical to the spear's. The only times it might show emotion are when the NightWings are harmed or in danger, which makes it sad or angry, or when the IceWings are in trouble, at which time it is filled with joy at their misfortune. Secret. The spear has archaic runes inscribed upon its blade. They are invisible and cannot be seen even with truesight or any divination magic. They can only be seen by a member of the NightWing royal family, and only during a triple eclipse. The spear must be held with its point aiming towards the second moon. If this is done, a spell is visible upon the point. If the spell is read aloud in Old Night, the caster gains an extreme surge of knowledge and must make a DC 30 Intelligence saving throw. On a failure, the caster goes permanently insane (see DMG), and this insanity cannot be cured through any method. On a success, the caster is permanently under the effects of a foresight spell and has his or her Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma scores increased to 30 each. If the spell is read aloud in Old Ice, the caster instantly dies and cannot be resurrected by any means. Destroying the Spear. The Spear of Eternal Night is impervious to nearly every kind of damage. If an IceWing breathes freezing-death breath on it, it is destroyed for a year, but then it reforms somewhere else. A sunburst spell cast on the spear while liquid darkness will destroy it for 5d20 years. It can only be permanently destroyed by a half-IceWing half-NightWing attuning to both it and the Orb of the Frigid Peaks at the same time. Orb of the Frigid Peaks Wondrous item, artifact (requires attunement by a non-NightWing) The Orb of the Frigid Peaks is immeasurably ancient. Some scholars postulate it was once a scavenger treasure, while others maintain that it was crafted by dragon claws. No matter where it was first crafted, all scholars agree that the IceWings modified it heavily. A legendary IceWing animus dragon reworked the spells on it, and its original purpose has been lost. Even it has forgotten why it was originally created. Regardless of where it came from, it saw heavy use during the IceWing and NightWing war. Countless NightWings were turned to ice by its power. It became a symbol of true IceWing power--of the dominance of the wilds over "civilization." When a non-IceWing attunes to the orb, the dragon must make a DC 19 Wisdom saving throw, or be affected by a 9th-level version of geas. The dragon is given the order, "Help the IceWings as much as you can." If you are not attuned the orb, you can use an action to create a harmless chill to a radius of 30 feet once a day. The Orb of the Frigid Peaks hates NightWings deeply. If an IceWing wields it, the IceWing regains 10 hit points every round. However, if a NightWing touches it, the NightWing takes 10 cold damage every round. Random Properties. The orb has the following randomly determined properties: *3 minor beneficial properties. *1 major beneficial properties. *2 minor detrimental properties. *1 major detrimental property. Adjusted Ability Scores. One physical ability score of your choice increases by 4 (max 30), and one mental ability score of your choice decreases by 2 (min 3). Spells. The orb has 50 charges. It regains 4d6 + 2 expended charges daily at dawn. A creature attuned to the orb can cast any of the following spells without material components: commune with nature (5 charges), cone of cold (5 charges), control weather (8 charges), ice storm (4 charges), Otiluke's freezing sphere (6 charges), storm of vengeance (9 charges), and wall of ice (6 charges). Additionally, you can cast any druid spell not already listed for twice its level in charges. You can also cast druidcraft and ray of frost at will (4d8). These spells have a +11 bonus to hit with spell attacks and a DC of 19. Supreme Cold. As an action, you can expend 30 charges. When you do, choose a creature you can see within 120 feet of you. It must make a DC 19 Constitution saving throw. On a failure, it dies instantly if it doesn't have legendary actions and isn't immune to cold damage. On a success (or if it has legendary actions), it takes 100 cold damage, has its speed halved, and has disadvantage on Dexterity saving throws for 1 minute. A creature killed by this effect becomes a frozen statue and must be thawed before it is resurrected. Mass Freeze. As an action, you can create cold. When you do, choose any number of creatures you can see in a 300-foot-radius sphere centered on a point you can see. Every target must make a DC 19 Constitution saving throw or take 5 cold damage. The area's temperature also drops dramatically. Any water in the area freezes and moisture in the air may freeze into rime or frost. After created, this ice is not magical. You can use this action no more than once per hour. Sentience. The Orb of the Frigid Peaks is a sentient chaotic neutral object with an Intelligence of 18, a Wisdom of 20, and a Charisma of 12. It has hearing and darkvision out to a range of 120 feet, and blindsight out to a range of 30 feet. The weapon communicates telepathically with its wielder and can speak, read, and understand Draconic, Old Ice, and Middle Ice. Personality. The orb is almost always furious, thrilled, or miserable. It desires to slay all NightWings, destroy the Spear of Eternal Night, and prove its true worth. It will berate non-IceWing wielders for not being honorable or powerful enough and may leave them if it is disappointed enough. Secret. The orb has mystical symbols engraved upon its surface. They are invisible and cannot be seen even with truesight or any divination magic. They can only be seen by an IceWing warlord, and only on the winter solstice. The orb must be held towards an aurora in the polar night. If the spell is read aloud in Old Ice, the caster becomes the embodiment of the winter's ferocity. He or she must make a Constitution saving throw. On a failure, the caster is overwhelmed by the force and their soul is sent to the Plane of Ice. On a success, the caster gains winter's supremacy. He or she stops aging, cannot be aged magically, and if he or she is ever slain, he or she will be resurrected as if by the true resurrection spell as long as the orb still exists. The caster can cast Otiluke's freezing sphere as a 9th-level spell at-will, and his or her Constitution and Strength scores become 30. If the spell is read aloud in Old Night, the caster instantly dies and cannot be resurrected by any means. Destroying the Orb. The Orb of the Frigid Peaks appears fragile and delicate, but it's actually nearly invulnerable. If a NightWing breathes fire breath on it, it melts and is destroyed for a year, but then it reforms somewhere else. It can only be permanently destroyed by a half-IceWing half-NightWing attuning to both it and the Spear of Eternal Night. Scroll of Darkstalker Wondrous item, artifact (requires attunement) The Scroll of Darkstalker is arguably the most powerful magic item ever created. By simply writing into it, any effect imaginable--including the creation of other artifacts--can be accomplished. However, the magic in it is hostile and will seek every possible way to corrupt any wish. This artifact only requires one minute to attune to; however, you cannot be attuned to any other magic item at the same time. Any previous attunements are broken, and new ones cannot be created. Random Properties. The scroll has the following random properties: *4 minor beneficial properties. *1 major beneficial property Wish. As an action, a creature can cast a modified wish with this scroll, requiring somatic and material components (writing the wish upon it) but no verbal components. The creature will never suffer the necrotic damage from wish, nor will its Strength be reduced or run the risk of being unable to cast wish again. Additionally, the wish can even replicate other 9th-level spells. However, this increased power comes with a severe cost: any wish, even replicating a 1st-level spell, will be twisted in any way possible. Only if the author is incredibly precise in their wording will it behave properly. Lucktrident of Albatross Weapon (trident), artifact (requires attunement by a non-SkyWing) The Lucktrident is ages old, created eons ago by Albatross the SeaWing prince. It is gilded and forged out of pure gold and bronze, and laden with a spell purging any corrosion or rust. The end of the trident is beaten out into the shape of an albatross, and in the center lies a singular ruby. A gorgeous red sash runs out the handle of the weapon. Albatross's Lucktrident was originally to be his chosen weapon. He forged it in the colors of the SkyWings to taunt them, according to SeaWing lore. Alas, he abandoned it, and when he lost his soul, his enchanted trident once more became his ultimate tool. Slain by his own mother, he put the last of his power into it and died. The weapon is said to have been buried deep under the ocean, in the darkest depths. When Albatross was alive and the Summer Palace was first built to protect the SeaWings (who lacked an above water fortress) the SkyWings and SeaWings were locked in a political argument, sparking a short-lived war (which both sides claim to have won). Albatross's mother, the Queen, encouraged him to use his powers to help the SeaWings. Therefore, the Lucktrident was created. Category:WOF D&D Category:Unimplemented Ideas Category:Community Category:Ancient